trouble_in_terrorist_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Traitor
What is a Traitor? The Traitors are presumably either other terrorists or government agents undercover with the terrorists. They are there to stop the terrorists from doing something, although it is not clear what it is they are trying to halt. After the terrorists were tipped off that there were Traitors infiltrating them, the Traitors have decided to finish off the terrorists before they do whatever they are going to do. Traitor Equipment The Traitors are the medium sized group in TTT (25% of the population or one Traitor for every four players.) Their group color is Red, but this is not displayed to anyone other than Traitors, or when a Traitor has been confirmed to be dead. Their job is to kill all of the Innocent and Detective players. They are at a disadvantage due to being outnumbered and so must rely on stealth and deception to win. Traitors can, like Detectives, buy equipment to aid in their task. Traitors can retrieve unspent equipment credits from dead Detectives and friendly Traitors, and will be rewarded with a credit when a Detective is confirmed to be dead or when reaching certain milestones in taking out the Innocent. The traitors also have special weapons, though most TTT servers will have their own weapons. Below is a list of default Traitor weapons: *'Body Armor' - Passively gives a 30% resistance to damage. Has no effect on the player's appearance. *'Disguiser '- Once purchased, the player may open the shop menu with C and click the Disguiser tab at the top. Then he may click the check box - this will disguise him. A disguised player has no name. This makes them an obvious Traitor, but since nobody can see their name, if the Traitor retreats, they can blend back in and nobody will know who was shooting. You can also bind a key to easily toggle the disguise. *'Radar' - Scans every 30 seconds, showing the location of every living player. *'Silenced Pistol/HK USP'- A silenced pistol allowing for medium range silent kills. Victims do not scream when killed. Does low damage and has mediocre accuracy. However, it can be used for close range quick kills as it does 75 damage on headshot. *'Knife' - Can be used to silently stab an unsuspecting victim, and can be thrown with right click. It will instantly kill upon being thrown provided it travels 300 units. It deals 50 damage on stab and will tell you on your HUD when you can get an instant kill when a player is below 50HP. Like the silenced pistol, victims do not scream when killed. *'C4' - A destructive timed bomb. The Bomb can be programmed to explode after any time between 45 seconds and 10 minutes. When it expires, it causes multiple deadly explosions that will kill anyone within a fairly long radius. Has a distinctive beep to alert the Innocents that is louder the shorter the timer. Any Innocent can try to defuse it by cutting 1 of 6 wires at random, but the longer the timer is set for, the more likely they will cut a bad wire and cause it to explode instantly, up to a maximum of 5 of 6 wires at 4 minutes 1 second on the timer. Detectives can use Defusal Kits to instantly defuse C4 as well as hear the beeps more clearly. *'Flare Gun' - Shoots a flare to burn a dead body rendering it unable to be searched but leaving a scorch mark. The burning process also gives offf a loud distinctive sound. Can be used as a weapon to deal about 50 damage over a short period of time. You only have four bullets in this gun and it cannot be rebought so use wisely. *'Newton Launcher '- When fired at a physics prop or player, it will push that prop or player. Can be used to push people standing on a ledge over. Works at a long distance, but has a long recharge. Uses the physgun model, so if you hold it out you will be an obvious traitor. *'Poltergeist' - A special weapon that can be fired at any physics prop, attaching a thruster. The thruster will begin to thrust in short bursts, throwing the prop around violently and potentially killing anyone in it's way. As the thruster expires, the bursts will get faster until the thruster explodes, dealing damage to anything nearby. The Poltergeist cannot fire when another thruster is active and must be charged when aimed at props at long distance. The laser tracer does not show to other players, though getting it out is still very obvious. *'Decoy' - Fakes a DNA signature, any DNA that would lead to you now leads to the decoy. Also gives a false radar signal, possibly confusing detectives but also putting you in danger as a person without a radar signal must be a traitor. *'Radio' - Can be activated by opening the shop with C and clicking the Radio tab. From there, you can play a number of sounds from the radio, from gunfire to death screams to C4 beeping, which may lure players to or scare them away from the radio. Below is a list of common weapons that are not part of the base gamemode: *'Silenced/Unsilenced AWP - '''A silenced/unsilenced sniper rifle allowing for long-range silent kills. Victims do not scream when killed. Does high damage and has mostly good accuracy. *'Silent/Night Fox - 'A silenced sub-machine gun allowed for small range silent kills. Victims do not scream when killed. Does high damage and has poor accuracy. *'Jihad Bomb - 'Once activated, the Traitor will go into a frenzy for about 2 seconds, screaming "ALLALALALALAALALALALA" and, unless an Innocent/Detective guns the Traitor down, will detonate and kill all surrounding players. *'Death Station - 'The death station is what it says...A death station. Once placed anyone who uses this station will be killed, instantly. Not very useful in most situations since people will think "Where did that come from?". It's especially not worth it if an innocent sees someone get killed because of it. A common variant of the Death Station is the bomb station, which explodes instead of merely killing a player. *'Turret - '''A placeable turret that will fire bullets at any living player in its range. Variations exist where the traitor who placed it does not take damage but under most circumstances the turret targets all players. More details can be found in Traitor Equipment